My Classmate, My Lover
by GrimGrave
Summary: In the eyes of their friends, it all seems like the days are the same as the last one. But in the secrecy of everyday routines, Tastuki Iizuka and Ushio Makunouchi share their own routine that keeps each day special. Ushio x Tatsuki oneshot. Contains Yuri. Rated T for only vague sexual references.


_Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction._

**My Classmate, My Lover**

The sun sat on its perch in the sky, its light gently showering the Kamizono Academy with warmth.

The first period had already passed for the students, giving them a break until the next one was about to start. Many of the students had decided to spend their break outside in the sun on this wonderful Friday. Everything in Kamizono Academy remained the same with nothing openly changing.

Outside near one of the school's monuments were Torako Kageyama and Suzume "Suzu" Saotome happily chatting about either types of food (which was mostly Suzu's topics) or making fun of Amagasa-sensei, their homeroom teacher. With them was Ayumi Nonomura, the shy, busty blonde and Tatsuki Iizuka the more serious person of the group as well as Ushio Makunouchi and Nene Andou, classmates and in Nene's case, the class president of the other girls. All of them were grouped up in front of the monument while relaxing in the sun and engaging each other with different topics as per usual when they had their merry way.

And like yesterday, and the day before that, Nene would start throwing innuendos around while trying to get either a better view of Ayumi's breasts or flirt with Torako to no avail. Torako would scold her, or freak out either way which was standard for their everyday socialising.

Ayumi would be scared and seek comfort with either Tatsuki or Suzu while Torako kept Nene's attention, and the other girls would sigh as they watched them all go on about their usual routine. This time Ayumi had sought shelter at Suzu's side while Torako kept scolding the flamboyant redhead who didn't seem to care how Torako paid attention to her.

And then there was Tatsuki and Ushio sitting by themselves as they watched the spectacle. Neither said a word about anything, but subtly, they glanced at each other.

"They sure are noisy today." Tatsuki suddenly said, simply staring at the others who remained mesmerized by Torako's scolding on Nene. Ushio shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't they always noisy?"

"True." The dark-haired girl admitted. "But don't you think they are even noisier than ever today?"

The tomboy remained silent at first. "You are right. They are noisier than usual." And with that, she scooted slightly closer towards the raven-haired classmate. Tatsuki responded by shifting slightly closer towards Ushio as well until they sat almost next to each other on the stone bench. Watching their friends go on about what was right and wrong, without a glance or change in expressions, they subtly felt their little fingers graze each other, ultimately holding them in cross formation.

They shared another glance, their petite hold tightening a little before they averted their eyes back at their friends and pretended to care.

**::::::**

An hour and a half later when the second period had now ended, it was lunch. As usual, students hurried over to the cafeterias or the dining hall with hungry bellies yearning for substances. Lunch time meant roughly 95% of the students were now inside and ate at the tables while few lingered outside with homemade lunch boxes or store-bought packages of food.

As per usual, Torako, Suzu and Ayumi sat inside the dining hall with their school-made lunches, happily talking about anything and everything. Torako would most likely start something again that would escalate over the course of the day with Suzu and Ayumi in tow while Nene was either following them or harassing Minato again.

Ushio always bought simple food from the convenience store. It was a habit and it didn't cost her too much, and it allowed her to both save time at home from preparing bento as well as the availability to sit anywhere outside and eat in peace. That's how it always was.

Tatsuki on the other would usually sit inside with Ayumi, comforting her when Torako messed with her order again. That's how it always used to be. However today, Tatsuki was missing, but having told Ayumi that she wanted to be alone this time due to certain circumstances that happened once a month.

Ushio sat on the marble steps on the other side of the school. There was shade due to the roof that was supported by marble pillars, with no doors or windows decorating the flat wall. She was alone.

Until she felt a cool hand gently rub her neck – it should've startled her otherwise, but Ushio was used to the touch. That hand, her neck. It was a routine after all.

"Haven't started eating yet?" Tatsuki said with a light smile as she sat down next to Ushio who held onto a plastic bag.

Ushio returned the smile. "No, I was waiting for you." She reached into the plastic bag. "I only bought some meatbuns and jam-and-butter bread. Which do you want?"

"I'll take a meatbun." Ushio nodded and opened up the package, handing Tatsuki a meatbun which she happily accepted. Opening up the other package, Ushio began chewing on the jam bread while Tatsuki ate the meatbun. Neither said a thing, but as they ate their respective lunches, the cool hand returned to Ushio's neck, stroking and occasionally scratching it much to the tomboy's delight. She purred.

"You really are like a cat yourself sometimes Ushio…" Tatsuki said with a smile, taking a bit out of her meatbun. Ushio met her eyes, but could only purr back a response to the movements of the hand. The raven-haired girl smiled further when her nails lightly scratched the surface of the bare skin, causing Ushio to arch into the hand with another purr of approval.

"I can't help it now can I?" Ushio said. "At least you're not like Torako and try to use my love for cats against me…" Tatsuki's hand kept rubbing the neck as she ate her lunch, content with the contact for now – Ushio was with no doubt feeling the same.

After a little while and finishing their meals, the two girls switched with Ushio now eating a meatbun and Tatsuki a jam-and-butter bread. The raven-haired girl had ceased her caress of Ushio's neck, to said girl's dismay, but the tomboy smiled regardless. Stuffing her face with the meatbun, the dirt-blonde girl got up and pulled Tatsuki with her, ignoring her questions and pulling her back to the wall. Right next to each other in the shade, the two sat and ate with something to lean back onto.

"They probably wonder where you are." Ushio suddenly said. Tatsuki scoffed.

"No. I told Ayumi a little lie… They won't look for me." She looked at Ushio with her azure eyes and the hint of a smile. "It's just us here, and no one knows."

Ushio smiled back at Tatsuki. "Good riddance… I've been waiting for some alone time…"

Tatsuki didn't reply. With a light smile and a hand on Ushio's right shoulder, she leant in while Ushio pulled her by the collar as they melted into a single, chaste kiss.

When they opened their eyes again, they found that Tatsuki now straddled Ushio's lap. But neither said anything, instead, their hands roamed freely over each other. Hips were caressed, fingers tangled in the hairs and lips met once more in another innocent kiss.

"You know…" Tatsuki said between the kisses. "It's Friday today. And as usual, my home is rather empty…"

"Sounds…" Another light kiss. "Inviting… Maybe this time I'll forget my pyjamas again…"

"I bet you would." Tatsuki said with a sly smile. "That would be unfortunate."

"I like to think otherwise…" They kissed again, the tip of their tongues just barely grazing. Their fingers ran through locks of black and dirt-blonde as they enjoyed their private moment. It wasn't even at every lunch break they could meet in private like this – they didn't want the other to grow suspicious after all.

But every other weekend, one would sleep over at the other's place where they could be together without the unsuspecting eyes of their friends. They didn't even know if they would ever tell them, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it; right now it was about them and their time together. Neither was certain of how this had happened, but over time their friendship had grown more casual in secrecy. When exactly they had become more – in both mind and body – they didn't know either. It had just happened evenly.

But little did it matter now.

Their chaste kisses didn't stop for several minutes – minutes of bliss with each touch of their lips causing them to yearn for more of each other.

This was their routine; to sneak away when they could, to just be with each other. To simply holding hands where no one could see them or judge them, and just be honest with one another. A usual behaviour that was brought by affection.

Ushio wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's waist, pulling her closer. The raven-haired girl moaned softly, burying her fingers in the dirt-blonde, spiky hair.

And then they heard it. As loud and clear as lightning, the couple heard the bells chime, signalling the end of lunch break. Apparently time had passed quicker when they had been occupied.

Just as usual.

With a quick peck on her lips, Tatsuki got up from Ushio's lap while helping her up. The plastic bag along with its empty packages was thrown in a nearby trashcan before they walked back around, still holding hands for the majority of the way.

It was a bittersweet sensation.

"We're almost at the open area." Tatsuki said solemnly.

"Mm." Ushio replied. "Tatsuki?"

"Yes Ushio?"

"I don't say this enough… Mainly because I don't want to be sappy but… Tatsuki, I love you."

She felt the raven-haired girl's hand squeeze hers in response, followed by a kiss on the lips. They were just about to round a corner when it happened – once they passed it, they were back in the open where the prying eyes loomed. Nevertheless, she responded to the kiss with earnest, before they parted. Both lips and hands.

As soon as they stepped out of the corner, Tatsuki was seen holding her bag, acting casual while Ushio had her hands deeply stuffed down her pockets. Neither said a word, or revealed anything with their monotone expressions but they didn't need to. Their occasional glances said more than anyone could understand.

**:::::::**

Their routine had once again gone unnoticed. There were no questions as to where Tatsuki had been or why Ushio barely ate in the dining hall. Nene was as usual on about how she wished to eat with all of them to "strengthen their bonds", whatever she meant by that while Torako and Suzu both poked fun at Amagasa-sensei or in Torako's case, tried to get Touma Kazamatsuri to talk to her.

Ayumi would be her usual shy but friendly self, asking Tatsuki if she was feeling any better, to which the dark-haired classmate would reply honestly; "Yes."

She couldn't possibly feel any better, and only Ushio would know why. The feeling was mutual after all.

Amagasa-sensei was talking about history today – not an entirely boring subject, but Fridays always had the ability to make anything dull in the wait for the bell to chime and signal the start of the weekend. Tatsuki took what notes she could while Ushio was half-asleep in her seat. It was one of handful things that clashed with their personalities, but no one is by far perfect. Yet, in their eyes, they felt like a perfect union. While Ushio was tomboyish, Tatsuki remained somewhat feminine.

Where Tatsuki was proper and maintained a behaved manner, Ushio was somewhat rugged with a devil-may-care persona at times.

And yet, despite their differences, they had come to slowly fall together for each other. It wasn't a matter of opposite attract; the girls had several similar interests. But it was the small differences that allured them and brought them together, that small change that wasn't themselves, but they found in each other.

**::::::**

The city remained busy as always. Cars drove hastily by as Tatsuki walked down the sidewalk, a few other pedestrians walked by as well. She didn't have to walk too far to get home, but the journey always felt longer when she was thinking to herself.

Thoughts ranging from future plans of her life, to her Ushio. Her significant other, her ladylove, her inamorata – there were countless names for what she was to Tatsuki, but they all meant the same thing.

She felt her cheeks flush warm with the heat of her thoughts. No matter how many times she thought about it, the feeling never faded – it was consistently arousing and heart-warming whenever she thought of her.

As she walked across the pedestrian crossing, she spotted the spiky hair turning around from a corner. Their eyes met immediately, and in that moment, they smiled widely at each other.

"You're right on time." Tatsuki said with a slight grin. Ushio snickered.

"I'm surprised, actually." Ushio replied. "Torako kept bugging me about coming over and play videogames… And that damn pervert Nene was no better!" Sporting a frown, the spiky-haired tomboy kicked the ground. "Honestly, why can't they just leave me alone…?"

"Sounds like you need someone to take your mind of them." Tatsuki replied with a smile. "Or better yet…"

Ushio arched a brow at her girlfriend. "And what would that be-"

Tatsuki leant closer towards Ushio's ear. She could feel how warm the tomboy's face had become and no doubt could Ushio feel the same about Tatsuki's. She parted her lips ever so slightly and purred directly into the crimson shell. She did it again, slightly longer now, before she ended with a soft mewl like a young cat. As she was about to step back, Ushio's arms quickly pulled her back in for a hug, rubbing her cheek against Tatsuki's.

The dark-haired girl smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much better." Ushio replied with a dreamy tone. "Shall we get going?"

There was no need to reply that. Stepping back, Tatsuki began to walk with Ushio by her side down the road for the rest of the journey. Along the way, their fingers entwined in a simple handhold, initiated by the tomboy.

Just like usual.

They had always preferred simple gestures when being outside. Holding hands was dangerous though when it came to the risk of being seen by their friends, but now there was no need to worry. In the eyes of any other people, they were simply very good friends.

Gestures that simple and small meant the world for them, and them only. It was something no one would understand – from the small gestures of holding hands, to perhaps hug once or twice depending on the situation. But who cared of how small or simple those things were when they had their sanctum in the form of a private room. Their sanctum where they could hug and kiss to their hearts content, watch a program on the TV, or take turns of being on top in bed.

Where no one would hear them moan each other's name in continuing ecstasy, or whisper them in the dead of night before sleep.

It was their haven. And they took advantage of it whenever they could.

**::::**

Just like yesterday and the day before that, the Monday the week after was showered by the sun's rays. Kamizono Academy remained as busy as ever with the arrival of students, and even more when the first period was over and they hung out outside.

Near the monument again the group of girls sat and had their usual fun. Nene was once again being lectured by Torako of how Ayumi's breasts were not for her to grope when she pleases. Said blonde had taken a seat next to Suzu for protection while the brunette mumbled on about food.

As per usual, Tatsuki and Ushio were left by themselves on their bench, watching the spectacle. Neither girl said anything at first, like they always didn't.

"They sure are noisy today." Tatsuki said. Her glance met Ushio's.

"They always are."

"More than usual." Tatsuki said. Ushio just vaguely nodded before scooting closer towards her classmate who did the same very subtly. Where the others couldn't see, their fingers entwined, and their hearts raced in unison.

In the eyes of their friends, they were simply classmates. Friends to an extent who rarely hung out together. And Tatsuki and Ushio were both fine with that. Their friends didn't need to know of the duo's own routines.

To them, it was just another day with the same old pattern.

* * *

A bit unusual pairing, but I for one just like the thought of these two together!

Leave a review before you go? =3


End file.
